ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door
Heroes Next Door is a franchise comprised of various media that reboot various animated features from other networks such as Cartoon Network, Disney and Nickelodeon. Synopsis: Dating back to World War II, superheroism was legendary among the masses. However, that soon faded into obscurity and the world is now entering a new phase where terrorism spread all over and global scale crime is rampant. That would soon change when a new group of heroes emerged. Story Heroes Next Door Timeline Other Heroes The Heroes Next Door World Films The Phantom Shezow: Lady of Liberty El Tigre Dragons: Guardians of the Other World The Last Ninja Heroes Unite Justice Corps: The First Mission Monster Allergy Possible Ace Lightning Cartoon Shows Heroes Next Door Power Puffs Dipper and Mabel: Paranormal Crime Solvers The Beyonders Characters Heroes Heroes Next Door Heroes Next Door Heroes Next Door Members Part 1 Heroes Next Door Members Part 2 Heroes Next Door Members Part 3 Heroes Next Door Members Part 4 Heroes Next Door Members Part 5 Heroes Next Door Members Part 6 HAND staff # Mordecai and Rigby # Coop NEXT # Director Abigail Lincoln # Agent J(Joey Beatles) # Agent P(Penny Proud) # Agent H(Hoagie Gilligan) # Professor Simon Petrikov # Agent F(Francine Fulbright) # Doctor Gabe # Agent M(Maurice) # Agent S(Sonia) # Agent L(Lee) # Agent B(One Love) # Drill Sergeant Drilovsky # Agent D(Deep End) Dragons World Dragon Council Dorathea/ European Dragon Sun Park/ Korean Dragon UnderFist # Hoss Delgado # Jeff # Fred # Skarr # Irwin Crystal Gems # Garnet # Amethyst # Pearl Mane Six # Sunset Shimmer # Rarity # Fluttershy # Rainbow Dash # Applejack # Pinkie Pie Other Vigilantes/Heroes # Cat Noir # Tommy Gilligan/The Tommy # Dipper and Mabel Pines # Duncan Rosenblatt/ Firebreather # Pandora # Penn Zero # Juniper Lee # Vlad the Count # Ecco, the Dolphin # Daring Do # Biker Mice from Mars # Dipper and Mabel Pines # Susan Murphy/ Ginormica Beyonders # Cooley/ Wild Bill # Wander and Sylvia # Ranger Per-Ri # April the Gorlock # Peridot Galactic Rangers Ranger Ven Ghan Ranger Vine N-Tek * Jefferson Smith * Dr. Roberto Martinez * Rachel Leeds Guardians of the Veil * Will Vandom Heroes of the Past * Sheriff Rango * Puss in Boots * Norisu Nine (Norrisville Ninja, Kappa Brothers (Leo, Mikey, Raf, Don), four other ninjas) * Beast Brigade(Ginormica, BOB, Insectosaurus, Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, General W.R Monger) * Kubo * Dave the Barbarian * The Trinity * Shantae * Lasso Lass * Silver Shell Allies # Dexter # Representative Cadence # Commisioner Frida Suarez # Marco Diaz # Nigel Uno # Grim # Velma, the Spider Queen # President Dexter Douglas Villains Main Groups The Alliance of Kings and Underworlders (AKU) The Mass of the Unknown Border * FATHER * Cree Lincoln * Chad * The Boss * Guardsmen * Icers * The Spectres * Mr Fitz * Cuppa Joe Hench.Co * The Head * Jack Spicer * Jack Bots * Chameleon Bot * Katz * Shego * Titan * Extroyer * Ezekiel and Josephine Clench * Lancer * Lightning Dust DREAD * John Dread * Psycho/Smiley * Dragonelle * Vitroi Ghosts Jack the Ripper/ Skulker Johnny 13 and the Shadow Ember McLain Desiree Vlad Masters/ Vlad Plasmius * Ghost Vultures Penelope Spectra * Bertrand Nicolai Technus Vortex Undergrowth Walker Youngblood Nocturn Klemper Ectopuses Gods and Myths Typhon * Cerberus * Chimera * Hydra * Sphinx * Cyclops * Orthos * Neman Lion * Ladon * Caucasian Eagle * Crommyonian Sow Medusa MojoJojo Franky "Fuzzy" Lumpkins Ganggreen Gang (Incubus, Naga, Troll, Cyclops, Imp) Hiruko, the Leech Child Femme Fatale, Valkyrie Glob Boys Roach Coach The Gnome Man-eating Trees Clan Sm'th Criminals Dr Sigmund Teef/ Night Baron Red Beard Madame Cat Mr Wink and Mr Fibb Chester Annibal Miss Goodwall Dark Mouth Ricardo Hood and Merry Marauders The Great Puttinski The Wizard Baron Blitz Technor Flock of Fury * Lady Gobbler * Voltura * Black Cuervo Titanium Titan Hawk Moth Golden Eagle Twins Troy Winters/Extroyer Man Ray Freakshow * Lydia Ren Hoek and Stimpy J Cat Catfish Booray Mad Hammer Brothers Lou Pottingsworth III/Toilenator Eddie Neutron Major Attitude Beautiful Gorgeous General Chapuza and the Undead Militia Motor Ed Tighten Six Guns Gang Katnappe Le Mime Vlad Mr Scruffles Himcules Doom Patrol Mac Antfee/Dashogun * Ninjas Collector Lita Goodwall Dehydro The Gauntlet Chopper Daddy and Scooter Lad Mad Scientists Dr. Drakken Dr Dementor D.N. Amy Dr Chipotle * Dr Chipotle Jr Professor XXXL Granny Stitches Professor Calamitus Dr Locust Simon Bar Sinister Gangsters/ Crime Lords Hermanos Muertos * Sartana * Django * El Oso * Senor Sinestro Black Lotus * PandaBubba * Tubbimura * The Twins Lil Groupies * Gideon Gleeful * Ghost Eyes Fat Tony's Mobsters * Fat Tony * Legs * Louie Corrupt Corporations/Figureheads McFist Industries * Mc Fist * Viceroy SS Conglomorate * Senor Senior Senior * Senor Seniour Junior Senator McGarfield Morbucks Industries * Princess Morbucks Dickson Enterprise * Chad's parents King Sandy Con Carne * Knights of Rodeghan Cuddlebuddy Corporation * Mr Mogul * Simon Pyramid Inc * Magnacat Magic Threats Dark Dragon * Shade Demons Chase Young Eli Pandarus Queen Chrysalis and Changelings The Sirens King Sombra Tirek Nergal Huntsclan Wuya Bill Cipher Strigoi Kelpie Krylock Hannibal Bean Hobgoblins Gorgons(Euryale and Stheno) Eris Jack O' Lantern The Sorceror Mala Mala Jong Sorceress Hookocho Pirate Wraiths * Black John Lupo Sabini Baby Scarington Mutants * Toxzon * John Doe/ Patient Zero * Alebrije * Mudslinger * Timothy Isaiah/ Cold Finger * Tara * Electronica * Camille Leon * The Count Aliens Irken Empire * The Tallest * Zim Lowardian Beserkers * Warhok * Warmonga Rigellians * Kang * Kodos Space Bikers * Letta * Olga * Sludge * Tammy * Lenny Bandits * Zix * Travoltron * Tee The Junkman Twonkies Cluster * Vexus * Smytus * Krackus Dominators * Princess Dominator * Lord Hater * Commander Peepers Emperor Armageddon Huntor Magnanimus * Rasslor(Quit) Teen Team * Misty Gigawatt Chritchellites Slavers Major Man Monsters * Badaxtra * El Mal Verde * Tiamat Parallel World Invaders Ludo * Buff Frog * Bearicon * Big Chicken * Boo Fly * Deer Beard * Emmitt * Lobster Claws * Man Arm * Spikeballs * Three-eyed Potato Baby Toffee Tom Other Threats Inhumanoids The Lich Armagedroid Other Characters Hector Con Carne * Major Doctor Ghastly * Boskov Gorlocks Woolies Lebidopterins Tri-seraquin Prometheus Foundation * Doctor James Neutron * Valerie Gray * Ty Archer and Abby Archer * Secretary of Defense (Codename: Infinity) * Project Super Neos: Tyler Bowman, Jennifer Shope, Kevin Reynolds and Theodore Roachmont The Box Ghost Viewtiful Joe Mikey Simon Reception The first set of Direct to DvDs were met with mixed and positive receptions. After Heroes Next Door TV series premiered, it has been met with positive reception with its vibrant art and colors and mature story arcs. Heroes Next Door has been nominated several times until receive an Award for Best Animated Program. Category:Superhero Category:Franchise Category:Disney XD Category:DVDs